Communication systems link together two communication devices so that the devices can send information to each other in a call or other communication event. Information may include voice, text, images or video.
One such communication system is a peer to peer system, in which a plurality of end users can be connected for communication purposes via a communications structure such as the interne. The communications structure is substantially decentralised with regard to communication route switching therein for connecting the end users. That is, the end users can establish their own communication routes through the structure based on exchange of one or more authorisation certificates (user identity certificates—UIC) to acquire access to the structure. The structure includes an administration arrangement issuing the certificates to the end users. Such a communication system is described in WO 2005/009019.
Peer-to-peer systems and other communication systems that use the internet or any other packet switched network employ voice over IP (internet protocol) protocols (VoIP) to transmit data. These systems are commonly referred to as VoIP systems. VoIP systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than communication networks, such as fixed line or mobile networks, otherwise referred to as public switched telephone networks (PSTN). This may particularly be the case for long distance calls.
The connection of two communication devices using more than one type of communication network is becoming increasingly common. In some cases a call may be transmitted via more than one network in an attempt to reduce the cost of the call. For example a call between two devices located in a PSTN network may be transmitted via the internet. In other cases it is necessary to transmit the call via two communication networks when each device is located in a different communication network.
In order to place a call from a device located in one network, such as a PSTN network, to a device located in a different network, such as one connected to the internet, it is necessary for the user of the device connected to the internet to register for a PSTN dial in number with the network provider so that calls can be made to the internet user from devices in the PSTN network.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that a device in the PSTN network can only place calls to devices connected to the internet if the user of the device has registered to have a PSTN number. A further disadvantage of this arrangement is that even if the internet user has registered to have a PSTN number, the user in the PSTN network may only call the user connected to the internet if he is aware of the PSTN number registered to the internet user.